The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/13 November 2019
04:49-42 !test 04:49-46 wow fuck u fanticbot 04:49-47 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/wiki/User:FanaticBot/chat.js Simple JS for now. 04:49-49 Never use my locker either. 04:50-02 This is information we need to know? 04:50-10 Not even the bathroom - Quinton1721? 04:50-23 Do the same for Oreo, SF. 04:50-25 If you use a school bathroom at all you are subhuman. 04:50-29 HOLY SHIT LOOK at the Discord widget. 04:50-31 You just wear a diaper? 04:50-37 True, Downtown Freezy 04:50-46 Yes, I did that, Quinton1721. 04:50-46 I do not use public restrooms. 04:50-47 Now, 04:50-57 Public restrooms are disgusting 04:51-02 Spent all morning on it - give feedback. 04:51-10 Looks like shit. Move offsite. 04:51-15 ^ 04:51-16 Fuck you. 04:51-24 Move to ProBoards 04:51-24 Have NOT seen it yet 04:51-30 Proboards --- was an example. 04:51-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:51-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 04:51-54 Demote South Ferry 04:52-02 Move to twitter, instagram, or hayday. 04:52-19 NOW. 04:52-20 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:52-20 Explain what hayday be 04:52-45 You have no life, no friends, no hopes, no ambitions, - TheKorraFanatic. 04:52-54 Nonsense. 04:53-05 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:53-09 No. 04:53-20 I will begin in due time. 04:53-21 Instagram is shit. Twitter is a cesspool. Hayday - what the FUCK is that? 04:53-50 ^^^^ 04:54-09 Enough of these games, alright? Your discussions are to be for the betterment of the community, solely. 04:54-16 Now, TheKorraFanatic should move outta rural Louisiana 04:54-23 I fucking hate this place 04:54-41 https://i.imgur.com/EwYJqkc.jpg Marshall Rooke - Quinton1721? 04:55-10 Looks like FB logged. 04:55-18 (dance) 04:55-22 Let's have a party. 04:55-25 !party 04:56-43 http://prntscr.com/pw77pz Atticus Anoethite 04:56-43 http://prntscr.com/pw77sw Gabriel Alchemilia 04:56-59 No. 04:57-08 Yes. Canon. 04:57-46 You spend your adult life - wasting away in a tin can in the middle of nowhere in rural Louisiana, leeching off of your parnets and your huge ass family, with MoH and her 200 dogs and cats, with your subpar early 2000s technology and your $100 piano. You have nothing but farmlands, cows, and vicious goats surrounding you and no urban settlement for 20 miles. You live on bread and waer and spend your sad, lonely days secluded in your room, on TDL and other useless online endeavors. Way to go, TheKorraFanatic. 04:57-59 parents*, FUCK 04:58-05 water* 04:58-06 Water, too. 04:58-09 parnets 04:58-14 waer 04:58-25 Did you enjoy writing that? Did you get a thrill from it? Gave you a iholier than thou/i attitude? 04:58-47 I'm not critiquing the content of your satire, I'm critiquing the necessity of it at 11:58 PM. 04:59-14 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 04:59-22 It - was not satire. 04:59-24 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 04:59-59 Well, it was awfully wrong then. (giggle) 05:00-05 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:00-06 It looks like a satire to me. 05:00-24 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:00-29 Some day I will write out a full blown TheKorraFanatic diss essay but this will do for now. 05:00-41 Go outside for once. 05:00-42 A South Ferry one too, DTF, EnA. 05:00-48 Talk to another human being. 05:01-04 Simply whine about being gay, Quinton1721. 05:01-12 Find a hobby. 05:01-56 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:02-27 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:02-35 I DO. 05:02-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:02-58 TheKorraFanatic - is sad and lonely. 05:02-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:03-05 Proof? 05:03-07 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:03-11 Get a job, meet people. 05:03-18 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:04-01 The last time you talked to a female in person that wasn't a family member was? 05:04-15 Just recently. 05:04-25 Female neighbors, you know? 05:04-35 You have no neighbors. 05:04-45 Nonsense, plently. 05:04-51 You have - cows and vicious gaots. 05:04-53 goas 05:04-57 gpoat 05:04-59 goats 05:05-01 Gaots. 05:05-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:07-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:07-22 Do you see this? Can you see my face? This is my true nature! You see, don't you? This is who I am! This is who we all are. There's no denying it! A bunch of goddamn animals! They're sending us out to slaughter or be slaughtered - and here we sit until they tell us what to do and how to do it. No will of our own. Just mindless obedience! We don't even know why we're fighting now, do we? All we know is that deep down, somewhere in there, we enjoy it. Destruction and violence - it's just part of our nature. 05:07-41 How is Akumi, TheKorraFanatic? 05:07-57 Any word? 05:07-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:08-06 No word. 05:08-06 Dead. 05:08-42 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:08-43 FUCK 05:08-48 SHIT 05:08-51 Told you she would be gone for two months. No Discord, no Fandom. 05:08-51 Not possible to get any word. 05:09-08 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:09-34 Tomorrow - I will have to audition for the cabaret, going on only one formal rehearsal with Ella. 05:09-48 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:09-51 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:09-57 Literally who. 05:10-00 Sad. 05:10-33 Do not act as though we are your friends. Engage in productive conversation, do not speak of your personal life to the words on a screen. 05:10-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:10-42 And I ask this as a user. 05:10-44 Fuck her, too, because she is singing in a different key than the original song, and her rhythm is off a bit. 05:11-07 Fuck her, too, because she is singing in a different key than the original song, and her rhythm is off a bit. 05:11-13 Fuck her, too, because she is singing in a different key than the original song, and her rhythm is off a bit. 05:11-13 Now, 05:11-41 Fuck me, too, I need better intonation and I need to adapt and also project my voice. 05:11-43 Wtf be "productive conversation" - we all shitpost. 05:11-54 With your speech on TheKorraFanatic - Quinton1721 - I would assume you have friends in real life you could share this information with? 05:12-04 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:12-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 05:12-24 Why would I 05:12-35 Just cease immediately, all of you. Speak when it's time to discuss the Wiki/Roleplay, nothing more. 05:12-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:13-07 i dont listen to negroes like yourself 05:13-19 so fuck outta here 05:13-20 Run Oreo over-night. 05:13-20 I'll bring FB in the morning and take over. 05:13-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:13-45 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:13-47 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:13-49 go use the colored drinking fountain 05:13-52 Uh 05:13-58 Can we say that word? 05:14-01 Is that allowed? 05:14-05 colored 05:14-09 NOT that one. 05:14-12 negroes 05:14-13 Be respectful, Quinton1721. I ask you this not as a moderator but rather a user. 05:14-21 I sorta feel that falls under the slur rule. 05:14-29 Idk. 05:14-41 Alright. 05:14-54 The word iNegro/i is simply an outdated term for an African-American, equivalent to Colored. 05:15-19 Coloured* 05:15-21 speak english. 05:15-27 Negro simply means black in Spanish. 05:15-30 Fuck you. 05:15-44 I miss "A Wikia Contributor." 05:15-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:15-53 FUCK "A FANDOM user" 05:15-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:15-58 negroid 05:16-02 Why is it capitalized anyways! They changed their branding! 05:16-08 I never see "A FANDOM user". 05:16-22 That is one of the definitions, but that does not encompass all of the meanings. It is a complete, archaic term, seen in the writings of African American historians like W.E.B. DuBois. 05:16-32 http://prntscr.com/pw7da8 05:16-32 Use a script that changes it into an IP. 05:16-38 NO shit, Ferry. 05:16-39 ah 05:17-11 I'll give out the script if anyone wants it. 05:17-12 I once thought A FANDOM User was one account named that. 05:17-21 Wassup my negr 05:17-25 o 05:17-38 Fully readable, Downtown Freezy. 05:17-50 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:17-56 segregation not integration! 05:18-11 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:18-13 �� jazz hands 05:18-29 Yeh, crossed it out just so it wouldnt be the main focus 05:18-38 Hmph. 05:18-39 Now, 05:19-29 https://dev.fandom.com/wiki/RevealAnonIP 05:19-56 Been using it so long I forget it's not default. 05:20-07 ~ Downtown Freezy has left the chat ~ 05:21-24 ~ Downtown Freezy has joined the chat ~ 05:32-22 ~ FanaticBot has been kicked by Android Oreo ~ 05:32-24 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 05:35-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:36-23 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 05:38-30 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:38-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:38-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:38-39 Good. 05:38-44 !test 05:38-48 Hmph. 05:38-50 Welcome, Professor Hartington. 05:38-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 05:39-31 Qstlijku, I feel we should plan out your American Presidential Election Campaign™ 05:46-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:48-18 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:39-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:39-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:48-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 13:49-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 13:55-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:55-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:45-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:45-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:46-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 14:46-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 14:48-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:48-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:51-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:51-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:52-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:52-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:52-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:53-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:53-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:54-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:54-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:55-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:58-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:58-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:00-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:01-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:52-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 15:53-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 17:13-13 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:15-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:15-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-11 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:16-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:18-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:18-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:18-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:20-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:20-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:21-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:21-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:46-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:46-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:14-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:14-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-17 u not a bruh 20:23-23 Review FB's new icon. 20:26-31 K-pop 20:34-58 Hm? 20:38-58 http://prntscr.com/pwkvus 20:42-50 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 21:04-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:04-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:13-29 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:13-55 https://fanapedia.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1053 Never occurred. 21:14-31 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:14-34 I mean, 21:14-38 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:14-55 13:59 . . Viserion1243 (wall | contribs | block) banned TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs | block) from chat with an expiry time of 1 day, ends 13:59, November 14, 2019 ‎(using slurs,got warned, did not stop) 21:15-13 Had his goon ban me randomly. 21:15-15 I need you to - moderate RolePlay Chat. 21:15-34 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:15-45 Hm? 21:16-04 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:16-25 hello here at fandom assuming a users age is unnecessary u dont not need to know how old i am i am old enough to be on fandom all u need to know 21:17-40 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 21:18-30 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 21:18-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 21:21-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:21-16 Kk 21:23-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:25-35 Welcome, South Ferry. 21:25-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:27-21 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:29-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:30-34 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:33-57 Today, focus on AC. 21:36-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:38-50 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:39-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:39-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 21:45-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:45-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:46-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 21:49-16 RPC be weird. 21:51-25 http://prntscr.com/pwlqj3 21:59-59 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:00-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:00-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:00-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:00-24 Traps are gay 22:04-50 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:04-53 The Demon's Light—remains on Quotev. 22:04-59 korra DM 22:05-07 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:05-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:05-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:08-00 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:08-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:08-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:10-55 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:11-37 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:12-23 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:13-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:14-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:14-57 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:15-03 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 22:15-21 TheKorraFanatic dabbed on me on my birthday 22:18-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:21-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:22-55 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:23-40 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 22:24-05 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 22:24-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:25-13 Ah shit, here we go again 22:26-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 22:26-59 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:29-28 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:36-39 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:41-02 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:43-38 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:43-57 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:46-49 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 22:47-27 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:47-57 I am not alright. 22:48-19 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 22:48-37 I just want to cry. 22:51-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:13-34 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 23:13-49 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:14-13 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 23:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:14-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-30 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 23:14-42 No icons are "needed". 23:14-42 Happens, Quinton1721. Do not beat yourself up. 23:14-45 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 23:15-15 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 23:15-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:15-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:19-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:20-04 I am Cure butter. I am girl. I am currently 10 years old. 23:20-50 Messenger refuses to take TDL off quotev 23:21-04 Why? 23:21-04 "You dont get to make a vote to tell me what to do with my personal account on another site" 23:21-23 just brought it up on rpc and threw a fit 23:21-26 Lmao. 23:21-38 No "Lmao." This is a serious matter. 23:21-55 We will contact Messenger of Heaven and inform her she has to fulfill the will of the people. 23:22-01 Literally our (the wiki) story, not hers. 23:22-11 If worse comes to be, contact Quotev support. 23:22-33 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:22-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:22-39 Well, I mean, not her original story/content. 23:22-57 It's under Creative Commons and properly attributed 23:23-58 Do not consider contacting Quotev support as that won't be required. 23:24-07 We are going to reach an agreement and consensus with this user. 23:24-37 Try your best. 23:26-31 Make sure to inform her it's the story of the wiki and everyone assumed we had a say on it. 23:26-31 Never intended to boost her status or whatever benefits one gets from publishing on Quotev. 23:27-22 its not like it was all that popular on quotev; 200 readers dropped off before finishing episode 1 23:54-51 Huh? 23:54-54 Work. 23:55-33 People die when they are killed. 23:55-48 Very sad. 23:56-15 I just do not know why he said this. 23:56-59 plato, in the bible 23:57-09 Now, form a diplomatic plan to address Mother Cat. 23:57-31 "The sky is blue," TheKorraFanatic. 23:57-48 It was in response to your fluff "goon comment." 23:58-00 There won't be any plan, as that is stupid. 23:58-06 It's a question and justification. That's it. 23:58-13 http://prntscr.com/pwmvwk 23:58-27 No response, then? 23:58-29 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 23:58-35 Feed me, TheKorraFanatic